


Demo

by rayedictator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: Ikkaku and Yumichika after Ikkaku gets back from his fight with Moe Shishigawara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yeah I had to look up the name of that kid Ikkaku fought because I don't know the names of anyone after the Aizen fighting arc because they are all stupid.
> 
> 2\. Also got the name of their uniforms from the Bleach wiki so if that's wrong take it up with them lol.
> 
> 3\. There really are no words to how fucked up Kubo has me. Like it's one thing to make a series that starts good and then fucking it up, but it's a whole other thing to make two side characters that I get really attached two and then not give them fully explained character arcs AND run the series into the ground. So needless to say I spend a lot of time thinking about Ikkaku and Yumichika's relationship by filling in the holes myself.
> 
> 4\. This is just a little moment I thought up this morning and ended up writing. It contains some ideas that I am exploring in a fic I'm currently working on, but who knows when I will finish that (thus the title of this fic).
> 
> 5\. Lastly, Ikkaku flexing so hard his dislocated shoulder popped back in is the second coolest thing to ever happen in Bleach next to everything Mayuri does.

Ikkaku sighed as he walked into his (and Yumichika's but that's only because he never goes to his own) room, placing his sword carefully next to the door.

“How'd it go?” Yumichika asked, glancing up from where he was polishing his sword.

“As expected,” Ikkaku replied, “Fight wasn't even good either."

He peeled off the top half of his shihakushou, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

“Still got hurt though, didn't you?” Yumichika teased.

“I took a few punches,” Ikkaku bragged, “Bloody nose, knocked a few molars loose. Too bad you weren't there to see it. I looked pretty bad ass; you would have liked it.”

“I'm sure,” Yumichika murmured, looking back down at his sword.

“Dislocated my shoulder though, that was a pain in the ass,” Ikkaku said, taking off his uniform completely in exchange for a plain yukata, “Had to pop it back in on the spot.”

Yumichika gave him a look. “Did you flex it back in?”

“Maybe,” Ikkaku at least had the decency to look a little guilty.

“I told you not to do that, you're just going to hurt yourself more.”

“But it's really cool,” Ikkaku defended.

Yumichika placed his sword next to his futon and patted the space in front of him. “Come here, you need a massage or you're going to hurt like hell tomorrow.”

“So I'll be in pain now instead of later,” Ikkaku concluded, but complied anyway, sitting down cross-legged in front of Yumichika.

“That just means it's working,” Yumichika said.

“I still don't think that's true,” Ikkaku said, wincing again when Yumichika harshly gripped his shoulder and started rubbing. You'd think after all this time he'd be use to Yumichika's rough and probably unhelpful massages, but no.

Ikkaku smirked suddenly thinking back to what happened on the mission. “You should have seen the kid I had to fight,” he said, “I beat him and he kept trying to fight me,  going on about throwing his life away for some guy he was following.”

“Hm,” Yumichika's ministrations on his shoulders actually softened a little, “Sounds like someone I know.”

“Yeah,” Ikkaku snorted, “It was so disgusting I even gave him a nice little lecture about it.”

“I think I would have liked to see that even more than you being bloody and smug,” Yumichika said.

“Well, it's your fault I'm like this,” Ikkaku said, he turned and wrapped his arm around Yumichika's waist to pull him down into his lap.

“Hey, your actions are your own damn fault,” Yumichika said, running his hand down the curve of Ikkaku's jaw. Yumichika kissed his forehead and Ikkaku grunted.

“It reminded me though, how stupid I was being when I practically ran to death without thinking about you,” Ikkaku said.

“To be fair, it's not that you didn't care how I felt you just didn't think I would care,” Yumichika pointed out.

“That just makes it stupider,” Ikkaku said, “That I didn't realize after being together so many years that you might care if I died.”

“Well, no one said you were the smartest person in the world,” Yumichika said, then glared when Ikkaku pinched his side.

“Still, only dying for someone who will die for you is a pretty good deal,” Ikkaku said.

Yumichika placed his hands on either side of Ikkaku's head. “Definitely,” he agreed and kissed him.


End file.
